fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern Rider
The Wyvern Rider (ドラゴンナイト Doragon Naito lit. Dragon Knight in the Japanese versions, also known as Dracoknight in the English version of Radiant Dawn and Shadow Dragon) is a wyvern-mounted combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. This class features warriors soaring into battle atop the backs of Wyverns, and are usually armed with Lances and/or Axes as their primary weapons of choice. History in the Series In its original inception in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem, the Dracoknight class is the promoted form of the Pegasus Knight class, and is thus unable to promote any further. Beginning from Genealogy of the Holy War, Dragon Knights are cleanly separated from the Pegasus Knight class, with the Dragonmaster class introduced and instituted to be the promoted form of the class. Like its predecessors, the Dragon Knight class wields Swords and Lances as its weapons of choice in this installment. Dragon Knights are the promoted form of the Dragon Rider class in Thracia 776. Eda is the only playable member of the Dragon Rider class. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Dragon Knight class, like its original iteration, is once again intertwined with the Pegasus Knight class by acting as its promoted form. The Dragon Knight class also functions as the promoted form of a Commando Knight named Raffin, owing to the plot establishing him as originally being a wyvern-riding combatant. In The Binding Blade and its prequel The Blazing Blade, the Wyvern Rider class loses the ability to wield Swords, only gaining it when it promotes into the Wyvern Lord class. In The Sacred Stones, Wyvern Riders are further given the option to promote into Wyvern Knights alongside Wyvern Lords, a class granted the devastating Pierce skill. The Wyvern Rider class is redubbed Dracoknight (竜騎士ドラゴンナイト Doragon naito) in Radiant Dawn and promotes into the Dragonmaster class. This title is credited as being the pioneer of the class being outfitted with the Axe as its sole weapon of choice instead of the Lance. In Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, remakes of the Archanea Series, the Dracoknight class is re-instituted as the main promoted form of the Pegasus Knight class. Dracoknights are again referred to as Wyvern Riders in Awakening. This version of the class is further given the option to promote into the unique Griffon Rider alongside Wyvern Lord. In Fates, the Wyvern Rider class is treated as a Nohrian class, and is further given the option to promote into Malig Knights, a class that arms Tomes and Axes as its weapons of choice. The class' Hoshidan counterpart is the Sky Knight. In Three Houses, Wyvern Rider is an Adavanced class that requires a unit with an Axe level of B or higher and a Flying level of C or higher to pass the Certification Exam. The class has proficiency in axes. In the spin-off title Warriors, the Wyvern Rider acts as the base class for Minerva. Unlike previous incarnations, this version can only use Axes. The class acts as a clone of the Malig Knight, and as such, makes it the first time in franchise history of Wyvern Riders being female only units. Unlike in Fates, Wyvern Riders can pop up under the Hoshidan flag, where they are called Wyvern Warriors (飛竜武者, Hiryū Musha, lit. Flying Dragon Warrior in the Japanese version). Overview Combat Like all other flying units, Wyvern Riders are units that stand out for not just high Movement, but also the ability to traverse terrain that is normally impassable. Wyvern Riders typically excel in HP, Strength and Defense, and thus make for fairly decent combatants against regular enemy units. Wyvern Riders do, however, suffer from having easily exploitable weaknesses. The most glaring of these is that of the fact that in most of their iterations, they are vulnerable to attacks inflicted by Bows and Wind magic (save for Radiant Dawn, where they are weak to Thunder magic and no longer vulnerable to bows). Apart from this, they are also vulnerable to dragon-slaying weapons like the Wyrmslayer. Given these facts, it is thus common to charge Wyvern Riders forward into areas where there are few bow or magic users and hold them back when bow users are abundant. However, these weaknesses can be nullified by placing Iote's Shield, Delphi Shield or Fili Shield into their inventories, all of which are imbued with blessings that guard their holders from sustaining bonus damage from weapons effective against them. In WiFi battles, Dracoknights are occasionally used due to their strong Defense allowing them to survive being attacked by Brave Sword-wielding Swordmasters. However, they can still be killed one-on-one by Berserkers. The main reason Dracoknights are used, despite this weakness, is because of their unparalleled movement; 10 base movement (12 with Boots), with no terrain hindrance, gives them the best scouting ability of any unit (tied with Falcon Knights). However, because they are weak to bows, a squad is usually limited to one Dracoknight only. Several tactics rely on the Dracoknight's ability to embark on reconnaissance missions to determine the strength of immediate foes. Their weakness to Berserkers is usually avoided by actively scouting a Berserker and killing them preemptively. In-Game Base Stats B B |fe5-1=(Mounted)* / *7*1*6*6*0*9*-*9* / *-* D |fe5-2=(Dismounted)* / *4*1*4*4*0*4*-*6* / *-* D |ts=25* / *0* / * / *0* / *-* / *-*-* 4 4 |fe6= / * / *-* / *5*0* / *0*7* / *-* D |fe7= / * / *-* / *5*0* / *0*7* / *-* D |fe8= / * / *-* / *5*0* / *0*7* / *-* D |fe9= / *6*0*4*3*0* / * / *8* / * / * D |fe10=20* / *0* / *5*0*9* / *8* / * / * D |fe11=20*8*1*5*7*0*10*3*10*-*-* D E |fe12=20*8*1*5*7*0*10*3*10*-*-* D E |fe13=19*7*0*6*5*0*8*0*7*-*-* E |fe14=17*6*0*5*4*2*7*0*7*-*-* E |few=68*10*1*7*8*6*9*1*20*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats B B |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A|Dismounted}} |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20*20*8* / * / * A |fe10=40*20*5*20*20*30*20*10*8* / * / * A |fe11=60*26*20*26*23*30*30*21*10*-*-* A A |fe12=60*26*20*26*23*30*30*21*10*-*-* A A |fe13=60*28*20*24*24*30*28*20*7*-*-* A |fe14=40*22*17*21*20*19*24*15*7*-*-* B }} Growth Rates / %*-*-*-*- |fe8=80%*45%*-*35%*30%*25%*25%* / %*-*-*-*- |fe9=80%* / %*10%*50%* / %*25%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10= / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe11= / %*10%*-15%*20%*25%*0%*10%*0%*-*-*-*- |fe12=30%*10%*-15%*20%*25%*0%*10%*0%*-*-*-*- |fe13=45%*30%*0%*15%*15%*0%*10%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=10%*15%*5%*10%*10%*5%*20%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Wyvern Riders ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light *Minerva - The Princess of Macedon and leader of the Whitewings who took up arms against her brother. *Michalis - The King of Macedon who had great ambitions for his country. *Promotion for: Caeda, Palla, Catria, and Est Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Rumel - A Macedon rebel serving under Rucke. Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *Papilion - A Dragon Knight of Thracia. *Altena - The daughter of Prince Quan of Leonster and Ethlyn and sister of Leif. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Dean - Thracian Dragon Knight assigned as Linoan's bodyguard. *Promotion for: Eda TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Reshe - The daughter of King Bahanuke of Canaan. *Simon - The leader of Canaan's Condor Squad. *Marco - A member of the Condor Squad who rescues Leteena. *Toms - A member of the Condor Squad. *Philip - A member of the Condor Squad. *Andrew - A member of the Condor Squad. *Shion - The younger brother of Theodora. *Theodora - The confidant of Prince Julius of Canaan. *Promotion for: Sasha, Raffin, Mahter, Frau, and Verna. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *Melady - The elder sister of Zeiss and a renowned captain in Bern's army. Loyal to Princess Guinivere. *Zeiss - The younger brother of Melady. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade *Heath - An honorable knight who deserted the army of Bern. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Cormag - A proud knight who admires his brother, an Imperial General of Grado. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn *Jill - A girl from Daein who is the daughter of Shiharam. TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga *Larentia - A Dragon Knight of Peshire. Fire Emblem Awakening *Cherche - A vassal of House Virion who thinks her wyvern is adorable. *Gerome - Cherche's son unaccustomed to interpersonal interactions whose wyvern belonged to his late mother. Fire Emblem Fates *Beruka - A Wyvern-riding assassin and one of Camilla's retainers who seems devoid of emotion. *Percy - Arthur's son who inherited his Hero of Justice mentality. Unlike his father, he has astronomically good luck and is close friends with his mount, Ace. *Possible fixed reclass option for: Xander, Elise, Siegbert. Three Houses * Seteth - Rhea's loyal second-in-command, he's shrouded in mystery. Has a daughter who goes as his little sister named Flayn. * Ladislava - Commander of the Adrestian Empire and leader of Edelgard's personal guard. Gallery File:Wyvern Rider concept PoR.png|Concept artwork of the Wyvern Rider class from ''Path of Radiance. File:Dracoknight concept RD.png|Concept artwork of the Dracoknight class from Radiant Dawn. File:Dragonknight male 1.jpg|The first set of concept artwork featuring the male Wyvern Rider class from Awakening. File:Dragonknight male 2.jpg|The second set of concept artwork featuring the male Wyvern Rider class from Awakening. File:Dragonknight female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female Wyvern Rider class from Awakening. File:dragonknightmount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Wyvern Rider mount from Awakening. DragonFem.JPG|Concept art of a female Wyvern Rider in Fates. DragonMale.jpg|Concept art of male Wyvern Rider from Fates. 3H Wyvern Rider concept.png|Concept artwork of the Wyvern Rider class from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. File:SMTxFE Caeda, Class Wyvern Rider.png|Artwork of Caeda as a Dragon Knight from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:DragonKnightTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Dragon Knight, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:DragonKnightTCG2.jpg|A Level 10 generic Dragon Knight, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:DracoknightDS.png|Generic CG portrait of the Dracoknight class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningWyvernRiderPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Wyvern Rider class from Awakening. FatesWyvernRiderPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Wyvern Rider from Fates. Generic Dracoknight 1.png|Generic portrait of a Dragon Knight in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. Generic Dracoknight 2.png|Generic portrait of a Dragon Knight in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. Generic Dracoknight 3.png|Generic portrait of a Dragon Knight in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. File:Altenna as a Dragon Knight.JPG|Battle model of Altena, a female Dragon Knight from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Raffin battle (Dragon).png|Battle model of Raffin, a male Dragon Knight from TearRing Saga. File:Frau battle (dragknight).png|Battle model of Frau, a female Dragon Knight from TearRing Saga. File:Wyvernrider animation.gif|Attack animation of a Wyvern Rider from the Game Boy Advance titles. File:FE9 Wyvern Rider (Jill).png|Battle model of Jill, a Wyvern Rider from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Dracoknight (Jill).png|Battle model of Jill, a Dracoknight from Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Wyvern Rider (Cherche).png|Cherche's unique Wyvern Rider model from Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Rider (Gerome).png|Gerome's unique Wyvern Rider model from Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Rider (Brady).png|Battle model of Brady, a male Wyvern Rider from Awakening''.'' File:FE13 Wyvern Rider (Tiki).png|Battle model of Tiki, a female Wyvern Rider from Awakening. File:FE14 Wyvern Rider (Beruka).jpg|Battle model of Beruka, a female Wyvern Rider from Fates. File:FE1 Dracoknight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Dracoknight class from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE3 Dracoknight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Dracoknight class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4dragonknight male.gif|Map sprite of the male Dragon Knight class from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Dragon Knight Sprite (F).gif|Map sprite of the female Dragon Knight class from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 wyvern rider.gif|Map sprite of the Dragon Knight class from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. File:Dragknight.gif|Map sprite of the Dragon Knight class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE8 Wyvern Rider Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Wyvern Rider class from the GBA titles. File:FE9 Jill Wyvern Rider Sprite.png|Map model of Jill, a Wyvern Rider from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Jill Dracoknight Sprite.png|Map model of Jill, a Dracoknight from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. File:FE11 Dracoknight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Dracoknight class from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon File:FEDS Dracoknight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Dracoknight class from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE13 Generic Wyvern Rider Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Wyvern Rider class from Fire Emblem Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Wyvern Rider Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Wyvern Rider class from Fire Emblem Fates.